The University of Bridgeport (UB) aims to be an emerging research institution (ERI) with a substantial portfolio of biomedical and biobehavioral funded research (BBR). UB has a unique collection of BBR-related academic disciplines that distinguish it from regional comprehensive universities and hold great potential for interdisciplinary collaborative research in areas of national interest. At the same time, UB's undergraduate BBR enrollment includes 62.3 percent of underrepresented students. Our geographic location, situated in coastal Connecticut between New York City and Boston, is optimal for partnerships and collaborations with area research intensive institutions, hospitals, and regional industry focused in BBR. Our goal is to create a shared culture of research collaboration by building research administration and business operations capacity to better guide and support research faculty through grant mechanisms, resulting in a faculty better prepared to write, submit, and manage an increased number of competitive BBR grant proposals while also providing opportunities for underrepresented student participation in research. We have all the relevant components and infrastructure to carry out the following aims: Aim 1: We seek to improve pre-award, post-award, and compliance services in the areas of BBR. Conduct comprehensive assessment and streamline research administration and compliance services while adhering to federal regulations and high ethical standards. Increase pre-award staff and expand knowledge base through professional certifications. Add OSRP support services and tools to increase research development services and grant administration. Aim 2: We propose to increase mentorship and training in grant development and collaboration for faculty with an interest in BBR, which will lead to an increased number of grant submissions. Create a cohesive group of BBR faculty for mentoring, training, and collaboration. Aim 3: Increase involvement of underrepresented groups in BBR activities. Expand opportunities for BBR students to participate in faculty research or conduct their own. Mentor underrepresented BBR students to continued study and research careers.